Harry Potter and the Eclipsing world
by Eclipseoftenn
Summary: American exchange students arrive at Hogwarts. What does this mean when they start to teach and interfere with all relationships at hogwarts? Romance/drama R/R!!! This story takes place in Harry's 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Through the darkness and the light fog on Pivet drive, four mysterious shadows appeared on the sidewalk. Faces hidden behind dark cloaks, they merely walked as though it were just a nighttime stroll. Simultaneously, the figures stopped and turned to look up at one ordinary house. These figures had apparently come for some reason, and something about this house was able to set it apart from the uniform styling for the entire neighborhood. As if commanded to, all four pulled off the hoods of their cloaks. They were no older than 16.

            "So this is it?" The voice came out, although this accent had not been heard before in this neighborhood. 

            "Yeah… Kinda strange for the _Famous Harry Potter to be living in a dump like this." This voice also belonged to a male, yet the tone was much deeper than the first._

            "You can't blame them… He's living with muggles." The higher female voice came from the shortest one in the group. 

            "True… she has a point," whispered the middle figure, whose voice was almost afraid that someone might wake up from their conversation.

            "Might as well, head towards Hogwarts… since we can't really stick around here," said the one that seemed to be leading them.

            "Got it," the rest chimed. 

            With a swish of their arms, they disappeared from the street. Never to be seen here again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was looking out the window of his room in the house of his muggle relatives who always have waged a war against Harry and his strange ways. The Dursleys favored only things that were of the normal and wished only for a quiet normal life. However, Harry Potter is no ordinary orphan; he is no less than the most famous Wizard of all time, apart from the evil Lord Voldemort and the wise Professor Dumbledore. Harry will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his 5th year in September, which still seemed like an eternity away. Yet, his Harry's thoughts were drifting as any 15 year old boy's thoughts would be. 

Harry's birthday had come and gone once again with the Dursleys not even noticing, even though precisely at midnight the night before, 4 owls had come bringing Harry very large birthday presents. His best friends at Hogwarts, Ron Weasly (Whose family all had fiery red hair) and Hermione Granger (Whose family is of muggle descent, however is the most clever witch in their year), had both sent large birthday cakes along with small letters to Harry wishing him a good birthday and hoping the Dursleys weren't giving him a hard time over the holiday. From his friend, Hagrid (the gamekeeper of Hogwarts school) sent Harry a small carved whistle that had a small knob that could magically adjust the volume at which it played. From his godfather, Sirius (who was Harry's father's best friend and was an escaped convict from the wizard prison Azkaban, which two years ago was proved innocent; However, Wormtail, another one of his father's friends, betrayed them and Sirius had to stay on the run) sent Harry a brand-new All ink-remover eraser that could remove any ink from any type of surface. Unfortunately, these were the only things that would be cause for him to be happy right now. 

Harry's uncle only agreed to let Harry back to Hogwarts only if he'd stay in Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer during the month of August, since Aunt Marge was supposed to be coming back during that month. During the last incident Aunt Marge came to the Dursley's house, Harry accidentally used magic to make her fill up and float like a balloon. Harry had nothing against returning to Diagon Ally so the agreement was made rather quickly. 

As Harry stared into the starry sky, he felt as though he should be expecting something… The reason why he woke up so suddenly was because he felt something strange… Was someone outside? He didn't know… Either way, he'd be heading off to London in the morning, might as well get some rest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            "Home…," whispered Harry as he saw the silhouette of Hogwarts Express Platform. Ron and Hermione were getting off the train car behind him as he was looking up at the school. He and his friends had talked joyously about their summer vacations in their carriage ride up to the school. 

            During the rest of the summer, he had many fun-filled days of roaming the cobbled-stone street of Diagon Ally, visiting many wizarding shops and getting the supplies he'd need for the next year. Ron and Hermione had come at the last week of summer to get their school things as well. While in Diagon Ally, he saw many of this school mates such as Neville Longbottom with his grandmother, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan looking at the latest Quidditch supplies. Yet, the memories of the past year at Hogwarts were always on his mind, how he was in the Triwizard tournament where he was placed against Champions from different schools across Europe. During this tournament, Voldemort was brought back to power through Wormtail's help in kidnapping Harry and forcing Harry to duel against Voldemort. Harry barely escaped with his life, as well as the body of his friend, whose echo asked Harry to return the body to Hogwarts as a final request. All of these memories were blurred now, and still very painful to remember. 

            Once all the students had gotten off the carriages and sat down in the Great Hall for the Beginning of the Year Feast, Professor McGonagall walked in with the new first years. The old sorting hat was placed on each first year in turn as it sorted each frightened student into their house. After the sorting, Feast officially started. Harry and his friends started to pile food onto their Golden plates as excited chatter echoed for nearly an hour. Finally when all the plates were magically cleared, Dumbledore stood up to give his start of the year speech. 

            "If I can have your attention, while I give out some notices. Mr. Filch, the care taker, has asked me to remind all students that the list of forbidden objects are viewable in his office when needed to be seen. I must remind that all students are not allowed into the Forbidden Forest and all students under third year are not allowed to visit Hogsmede."

            "And now… I must introduce several new members of our school that have come across our closest ocean to join us here at Hogwarts."

            The Great Hall instantly became silent, all eyes were on Dumbldore.

            "If you could direct your attention to the opposite end of the Great Hall… They have arrived."


	3. Chapter 3

            All the heads of the students in the Great hall seemed to ripple as if on water toward the large doorway of the hall. Some students, such as Colin and his little brother, Dennis Creevey, had to stand up to be able to see the five people walking along the House tables toward Dumbledore. Harry immediately recognized one of them and elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

            "It's Fleur!" Harry glanced at Ron, who was wearing an expression of total disbelief. 

            After recognizing Fleur, he gave a joyous wave which she returned with a smile and a wink as she gracefully kept up with the other four, who kept the hoods of their cloaks over their heads. Each one of these cloaked figures moved swiftly toward Dumbledore, and Harry noticed that each one was built quite differently.

            Dumbledore was standing before them as they approached with open arms. The four mystery students had finally taken off their hoods, and were shaking Dumbledore's hands with very merry expressions of glee. 

            "May I introduce our new alumni and teachers at Hogwarts" The Great hall started to roll with applause as the new students looked out at all the students, while Fleur was standing at the end of the row of teachers behind Dumbledore.

            Dumbledore started the introductions with the short girl named Katherine Dient, the second tallest boy, Michael Tenshi, the boy shorter than Michael as Edmund Cyclane, and the boy that towered over all of them as Wayne Samston. All had light skin and varying light-brown hair except for Michael who had an Asian look to him with slightly darker skin with black hair. 

            "These students have been accepted from the Phoenix School of Magic in the United States." A large "ooh" followed while Dumbledore asked for silence.

            "They will be placed in the sixth year class because of their extensive knowledge of magic. I believe their education in magic started when they were 5 years old?"

The other students nodded silently in assent.

"Their knowledge of magic extends farther than most of you know, since there are many more branches of magic besides casting spells with wands. However as students at Hogwarts, they must be sorted like the rest of you." 

            Immediately, the tension in the Great Hall amplified as if a volume knob had just been turned. Whispers and quiet conversations where flying all about on the topic of who might be sorted to their own house. The sorting hat had once again been placed in front of the students on a small stool, where the four students were clustered around. 

            Katherine was the first one to sit on the stool while placing the hat on her head. After several seconds, the Sorting hat exclaimed "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

            The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheering as the first American exchange student was sorted into the house.

            Michael took the hat next and sat on the stool very intently, very aware of all the gazes of the students in the great hall. After a minute, the Sorting hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" 

            The Ravenclaw table cheered madly while the Weasley twins were cat-calling him as he sat down. Harry noticed that he was sitting right next to Cho Chang, Harry's crush since third year. Harry felt his stomach sink as they immediately started to talk animatedly.

            Edmund was sorted into the Gryffindor house while Wayne was sorted into Slytherin. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table just to see Malfoy standing up to shake Wayne's hand. 

            Dumbledore stood up once more and said, "Now continuing the notices for this year. Tomorrow, a very select few of you will receive a special letter during breakfast of an opportunity of joining a class that I hope u will accept, since this is a chance of a lifetime to learn about other forms of magic. However, this is all I will tell you for now, since the letter will explain the rest."

            "Due to our few openings for teaching at our school, I would like to introduce the teachers that will be filling these positions." 

            "Our new Potions-mistress," said Dumbledore "is last year's Triwizard tournament Champion for the Beauxbatons Academy, Fleur Delacour." Polite applause was given while she gave a small bow while her silvery hair swirled around. 

            "And our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore "is Professor Snape."

            Harry heard Ron mutter "NO!!!" but he was barely audible since the Slytherin table had exploded in cheer and yelling. All the other students in the Great hall seemed to have had the same attitude as Ron, in that they were all sulking and muttering about how rotten the year was going to be. 

            "Now! With new students and teachers in your midst, this year will be filled to make your heads filled," Dumbledore beamed "but now is the time to sleep so that tomorrow, your schedule won't kill." 


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day of the school year, and Harry was walking into the Great Hall along with Hermione and Ron. As they walked to the Gryffindor table, Harry looked up at the table with the teachers, and saw that most of them were in the middle of their meals. Harry sat down near the end of the table when the owls swooped down from the holes near the ceiling with the morning's mail. 

Hedwig had landed with a small letter tied to her leg and gave Harry an affectionate nip on his finger. After Harry had taken the letter off her leg, she ate a little bit of Harry's bacon and flew up to the owlery. Harry saw that both Ron and Hermione had received the same letter while he noticed that they were some of the few who actually received one. Harry looked down at his own letter at started to read. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_            I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be part of a special class recently approved to be taught to you at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are aware, four students from the __Phoenix__School__ of Magic have joined your school this year. These students have been taught in many forms of Magic besides wand casting magic, and Professor Dumbledore has seen it fit to make sure the students who are capable to be able to expand their potential by learning about the different forms of magic and their uses._

_This however has been limited to a very select group because of the many requirements needed to cast different types of magic since many forms dwell on the potency of the inner magic instead of relying on wands. Mr. Potter, through a series of magical tests performed that you were not aware of, you and your classmates who also have been chosen have the opportunity to take the newly approved **Branches of Magic class. **_

_This course will guide you through the different types of Magic performed across the globe besides wand magic; as well as the history, proper uses, and casting of these special spells. However, it is apparent that this class conflicts with your Divination course times. You have currently been dropped from this class to make room, and if you wish to continue, please contact Professor Trelawney for a private lesson.  We hope you will decide to take this new course as it is a once-in-a-life opportunity._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall (Head of Gryffindor House)_

Slowly, Harry looked at Ron's and Hermione's expressions as they read their own letters. Ron's was of sheer delight of missing Divination, however Hermione's face turned to disbelief and disappointment. 

"I can't believe I had to drop Arithmacy!!! This is outrageous!! I'm going to ask for a private lesson so I don't miss out!" she said. 

"This is GREAT!!!" said Ron who was nearly jumping out of his seat. 

"Oh well… it will be REALLY interesting though, learning about all the different sorts of magic in the world besides our own." said Hermione.

"Yeah… but those new students are supposed to be teaching it." said Harry. 

"Who cares?! I bet it will be really cool." said Ron.

After finishing their breakfasts, their schedules were passed out to them while they were getting up. As Harry looked at his schedule, he found that the Branches of Magic class was placed as his first class of the day. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione started off toward the opposite end of the school. According to the schedule, the room was all the way on the sixth floor. So they started on the long trek to reach the classroom. 

They had just entered the classroom to see the Gryffindor exchange student at a desk at the front of the room, while other students of all different houses and ages. Then Harry noticed that the other three exchange students were standing in the back of the room. He guessed that they were going to help out during the lesson. 

Harry sat down and looked up at the new teacher. He was actually quite handsome as well as the other two of the male exchange students, while the girl was exceptionally pretty. Although in his mind, Cho Chang, who was just so happened to be sitting a few rows behind Harry, was by far more attractive than she was. 

"If I could have your attention, I would like to introduce myself." said the Gryffindor exchange student. "My name is Edmund Cyclane, but you can call me Eddy. I will be your teacher for the first half of the term. My fellow exchange students from America will be trading off teacher duties while the rest of us will help out during the lessons… and I suppose you all need books…" 

With a swish of his arm, a book appeared on each desk which was extremely thick. 

"These books have been magically enchanted so that all the information in all of your text books will be able to fit into this one book, and that if u turn to any page… it will be the page u wanted." said Eddy. The class looked at him with amazement and bewilderment. 

"If you will turn to the first page, we will start our first lesson. Flying."


	5. Chapter 5

            "That was Amazing!!!!!!"

            "I actually floated off the ground!!! Did you see me?!"

            The Branches of Magic lesson was the topic for most conversations after the first lesson. These students, ranging from first to seventh year specifically selected for this class, had the most magical potential in the entire school. 

            The day's lesson consisted the beginning of flight, without wands or broomsticks. Eddy Cyclane had first teleported the class to the Quidditch field where they started with basic levitation. Most of the members in the class took much of the lesson trying to focus their energy to float, while some had easily completed the day's mission. One of which was Amanda Rayeton. She was a sixth year in the Hufflepuff house that Harry hadn't noticed till the beginning of the lesson when she had easily taken herself 50 feet into the air. She had a mysterious look about herself which almost entranced Harry, however she was extremely shy. He didn't know how to understand how to sort this out. Besides, he still could not get Cho out of his head. 

            After lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all headed to Gryffindor Tower to grab their bags to go to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. As they walked into the classroom, the different students were situated in small groups with a student that was in the Branches of Magic class at each center describing how their flights were. When Professor McGonagall strode into the room, the room became eerily silent with a positive tension. However, this died down immediately when she described the process the year would be taking. 

            "This year, you will be taking your OWL Examinations. Therefore the class work will be preparing you for this very rigorous exam in which you will be tested in a variety of different subjects ranging from Transfiguration to Potions. The exam itself consists with a written test which tests your basic knowledge as well as advanced knowledge of the questions and a physical test in which you must physically show you know how to deal with certain situations. 

"Most of you need to understand how to cast these spells properly and quickly. Our prefect Hermione Granger is the only person currently in class that can successfully transfigure a teapot into a turtle."

All heads turned toward Hermione who was turning red at all the attention. Harry hadn't noticed before, the silver badge with a P on the front was now gleaming in the sunlight from the window. 

            "Now to start our lesson…"

            For the rest of the lesson, all the students had to take extensive notes on inanimate vs. animal transfiguration. Most people, except Hermione, had either hand cramps or migraines. 

            "If it's this bad in McGonagall's class, imagine Defense of the Dark Arts with Snape…" said Ron. 

            A growing fear in Harry's gut suggested what his worst fears were about to come true. He might be in more danger than he first thought this year.

            The next morning at breakfast, the owls had swept down from the rafters with the day's post. A large barn owl had dropped a small note with scratchy writing as if the writer was rushed. Harry read the letter with Hermione and Ron looking over his shoulders to read along with him. 

            _Dear Harry,_

_            I can't let you know where I am or what I am doing. Dumbledore's orders. Well, I hope you have a good school year, but Harry, I want you to stay out of any trouble. Voldemort is getting stronger by the day and more Muggles are either dying or getting tortured just for the Death Eater's fun. Remus and I have been fighting them off along with some of our old friends from the old war against Voldemort, however we it isn't enough. I sure do wish your parents were still alive, they would have known what to do at a time like this. But I don't want you to waste your mother's sacrifice to save your life if you will get yourself killed. Voldemort and his supporters will try to do anything to harm you, no matter the costs. Keep Safe and do what ever Dumbledore tells you. _

_            Sincerely,_

_            Sirius_

            "Sounds serious…" muttered Hermione.

            "More deaths… I hope we can stop it this time around, eh?" said Ron.

            "Well if we don't get to Defense of the Dark Arts soon, Snape will kill us before the Death Eaters do" said Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

            All of Harry's classes had gotten a sudden increase of strenuous work since the school year had started. Snape, now the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, gave all the students except the Slytherins a three parchment roll essay due the next week on curses.  

            "As if we didn't have enough homework already!!!" said Ron. "Stupid OWL tests… why can't we just skip them and just say we took it?"

            Harry had the same feelings as Ron as he sleepily looked out the window. The sunset had gone and the moon was slowly rising with a few wisps of clouds that were in the sky. _Good… The first Quidditch game won't be as bad as last year's…_

            Quidditch, the wizard game played on broomsticks, was by far the most interesting thing in the magical world to Harry. Harry played on the Gryffindor House team for 3 years until last year when he was entered into the Triwizard tournament by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. There were four positions on the team; Chaser, Keeper, Beater, and Seeker. Harry was the seeker for the Gryffindor team and had a record of only losing one match that was lost because dementors had come to the field and made him pass out. A dull worry was growing in Harry's stomach since two years before, the House's best Keeper, Oliver Wood, had graduated from Hogwarts so the position of Keeper was open to the next person who could take the position. 

            However, the captain of the Gryiffindor team was named at the beginning of the year. Angelina Johnson was now the captain of the team with the rest of its members in full support of her being chosen. But, she now had the difficult task of finding a new keeper for the team. The tryouts were going to be held the second week of the term, but they were postponed until after Halloween due to weather conditions. Now with the clear weather again, the keeper tryouts were to be held the next day, so Harry had to finish all of his homework on Friday night to be able to do the all day sessions on Saturday. 

            Usually, Harry had Hermione to help him hack though all of his homework. But lately, Hermione was seen less and less in the Gryffindor common room. Not having time to ponder where she went all the time, Harry got back to work on his essay. 

            The next morning when Harry walked into the Stadium with his Firebolt, all Harry could feel was extreme fatigue and a weight on his shoulders droning him to sleep. He had stayed up to nearly two AM working on his essay when he finally finished. And what made his stomach wrench was when he saw Michael and Cho walking through the Great Hall hand in hand. All Harry felt like doing was either running himself into a brick wall or just lay down and die on the Quidditch field. When Harry found that his appetite had suddenly evaporated, he headed down to the field to prep for the tryouts. 

            When reaching the field, he saw that the rest of the team was spaced out on different parts of the stadium. Some of the team members were in the air, some were in the stands and some where sitting in chairs on the field. Behind him, Harry heard a clattering of feet as he saw the Keeper-candidates marching toward Angelina, who was now standing at the center of the field. 

            "Hey Harry!" called George while he was shooting himself across the field as if a bullet being shot out of a gun, and the goal hoops were the barrels.

            "Com'n Harry!!! We'll race u!! Two Comet Two-Sixties should equal a Firebolt… I hope" said Fred.

            Harry jumped on the Firebolt and sped up to where the twins were hanging in the air. After a few races in which Harry easily outstripped the brooms, he looked down where Angelina was and saw that Professor McGonagall was now talking with the Keeper-candidates. He saw that now Angelina was waving down all the team mates to come down to the field so they could talk. 

            Harry was the first to land and ran over to where Angelina was. The others had follow suit and crowded around Angelina so she could be heard.

            "Ok, these are the guys that are trying out for keeper. Alicia, Katie and I are going to take turns throwing the Quaffle at them with them at the posts. Fred and George; You two will fly around and hit the Buldgers at them to see how well they dodge when there is no reaction time. And Harry, you have to mimic diving straight at them as if the snitch were right next to them. That will also test their reaction time. Ok! I might not be as good as Wood but I'll do my best this year!" The Team broke and went into the air getting to their positions, waiting for the first contender to go against the team's volleys. 

            The first few candidates didn't fair too well against the incoming Quaffles and nearly got killed by the Buldgers coming at them. Many had to go to the Hospital Wing. When the selection process started to seem very bleak to find a new Keeper, Eddy Cyclane had come up to try his luck. 

            At first Alicia and Katie were giggling when throwing the Quaffles, but once it was evident that Eddy COULD play, the team started to get serious. He reacted before the other team mates got near him. It was as if he sensed where everything was coming at once. However, the thing that impressed all of them the most was when he dodged both Buldgers and Harry while stopping a Quaffle that nearly smashed his face in if it wasn't for his hand batting it away. 

            After they finished testing Eddy, Alicia came down to all the candidates saying that the results would be posted in the common room tomorrow. Although it was obvious, that Eddy Cyclane would be the next Keeper for the Gryffindor Team. 

The next morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Harry's eyes once again drifted toward Cho talking to Michael at the Ravenclaw table when Ron saw what he was looking at.

"They're hanging out together a lot, huh?" said Ron. 

"Yeah…" said Harry. 

"Don't worry about it!" said Hermione. "Besides, she's a year older than you right?" 

Harry pondered about that thought. She WAS a year older but he still couldn't get over the heart-throbbing feeling when she was in his sight. He didn't think he'd ever find a solution to get over her.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed that the team was not present. But as Eddy walked into the Hall, the team was following him talking to him animatedly. 

Harry's mind became set. _Even if I like Cho, I can't let it interfere with my regular life. I have to be able to keep the Quidditch Cup with Gryffindor this year, because everyone is counting on me. That is what I must do._

With a silent nod, Harry knew what he had to do… until a brown owl with scorch marks on its body landed on the table. Filled with dread, Harry slowly opened the letter, and started reading. 


End file.
